


Flight

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: ReddieOrNot's Fix-It-Palooza [14]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Rated T for Trashmouth, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: After IT is defeated for the final time, Eddie Kaspbrak decides to make a course correction on his life.(Songfic based on "Flight" by Lifehouse)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: ReddieOrNot's Fix-It-Palooza [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517150
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on "Flight" by Lifehouse -- I've included the pertinent lyrics with each part but I highly recommend giving the song a listen too as you read!

_I've lost my balance_

_I fell from the trapeze_

_This fact isn't easy_

_I've been under water_

_This storm has been raging_

_These nights I'm not sleeping_

_My dreams are now strangers to me_

_And I need you now_

_There's too many miles in my bones_

_I can't carry the weight of the world_

_No not on my own_

It was when all was said and done, when the clown had been defeated and he and his six best friends were washing off at the quarry that Eddie Kaspbrak had looked over at one Richie Tozier and made a decision that he knew would change his life forever.

It had taken another month for him to actually follow through.

He had sat at his kitchen table, staring straight ahead as Myra prattled on next to him about some gossip regarding people Eddie figured he was supposed to know, but honestly didn't even care about. 

It had been one solid month since Eddie's world had tilted on its axis, a whole 30 days since he had returned to his hometown, reconnected with his six childhood best friends, and murdered an evil space clown. And now he had been back in New York as if his entire life as he had ( _mostly not_ ) remembered it before Mike's phone call hadn't been a lie. He remembered everything now-- the fact that his inhaler had been filled with camphor water and all the pills he took as a child were fake since he actually had no allergies ( _gazebos,_ his mind provided helpfully), that his mother had been borderline abusive in her smothering, _and that he had married someone just like her._ So why was he continuing to go through the motions as if he hadn't broken through the surface of the Quarry, taken one look at the _true_ love of his life, and decided to actually start living?

_Fuck._

"Eddie? Eddie-bear, are you listening to me?"

His eyes had snapped over to Myra. "I want a divorce."

Myra had looked at him in shock. "What?"

"I want a divorce."

Myra had shaken her head. "You know, you haven't looked well since you went out of town last month. I'll make you an appointment with Dr. Reading, I'm sure he'll prescribe you some sleeping pills since the melatonin doesn't seem to be working --"

Eddie had sighed exasperatedly. "No, I don't need an appointment with Dr. Reading, I'm perfectly _fine,_ Myra, I just want a divorce!"

He had stood, heading towards his bedroom. "I'm going get my things." He could hear the scrape of Myra's chair against the floor as Myra rushed after him.

He had grabbed his suitcase and began pulling various articles of clothing out of drawers and his closet and placing them inside.

Eddie had been sleeping in the guest room for several years, claiming that the guest bed was better for his back. In reality, it never felt _right_ sleeping next to his wife. Eddie had chalked it up to not being used to sleeping next to another person, but now he remembered curling up as a child next to a lanky, long-limbed boy, waking feeling more refreshed on those days than he ever did on the days Richie & he didn't stay over at each other's houses--

\--And well, _that_ was the kicker, wasn't it?

Myra had stood at the doorway, wringing her hands nervously. "Eddie-bear, you're not thinking clearly. Who will take care of you?"

Eddie had taken a steadying breath. "I'm 40 years old, Myra, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"But you're _delicate--"_

Eddie had slammed the suitcase shut. "I am _NOT_ delicate!" he had shouted, making Myra jump. He had immediately softened his voice. "I'm not delicate, Myra. I don't have asthma, I don't have a weak immune system, and I'm definitely not confused. To be honest I'm thinking clearly for the first time in a very long time."

He zipped his suitcase and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to go."

He made his way past Myra and walked back down the hall towards the living room door. "My lawyer will be in touch with you about getting the rest of my stuff." 

He placed his suitcase into his newly-repaired Cadillac Escalade and climbed inside, pulling up the booking site for the extended-stay hotel across from Central Park that he would stay at on the occasions when he would fake a business trip because he needed a break from Myra.

He had settled into the hotel and immediately called Richie.

"Hey, Eds, what's up?" Richie said. "Isn't it like, ass o'clock over there? I figured it'd be way past your bedtime."

Eddie closed his eyes and let Richie's voice wash over him. “Um, actually, I just ...I've been having trouble sleeping since I got home," he replied. "And when I do sleep I keep having these weird dreams and I don't know if they're memories coming back or what. You didn't have a pet turtle when you were a kid, did you?"

"A turtle?" Richie repeated.

"Yeah, I keep having dreams about a turtle and since there was no way my mom would've let me have one as a pet since they carry so many diseases I thought maybe you had had one?"

"No, we never had any pets. I don't think any of the Losers did, in fact."

"Oh, ok. Huh." Eddie let out an involuntary yawn.

"Want me to let you go?" Richie asked. "You sound tired."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. It's been a long day."

"Ok, Eds, take care, buddy."

"Thanks for talking to me, Rich."

"Anytime, man."

Eddie hung up and immediately drifted off into the best sleep he had gotten since returning from Derry.

* * *

_Your eyes are like lightning_

_Your voice is like water_

_This place is a desert_

_I've been walking in circles_

_I'm screaming for answers_

_Am I falling to pieces_

_Or maybe I'm finally breaking through_

_I need you now_

_There's too many miles in my bones_

_I can't carry the weight of the world_

_No not on my own_

It had taken six months, but as of 4:13 PM the previous day, Eddie Kaspbrak was legally single for the first time in 11 years. 

He sighed and picked his phone up for the 4th time in half as many minutes and opened his messaging app. _Just fucking do it, you coward,_ he thought. _The worst that can happen is that Richie’ll say no._

He looked at the clock. It was 7 AM in New York, which meant it was around 4 or so in L.A.

Eddie had just returned from a run. He had found over the past six months that New York no longer felt like home to him, like he was in a barren wasteland although he was surrounded by people. That morning he had taken what used to be his favorite trail in Central Park, but found himself literally running in circles, taking the offshoot on the path that would lead him back to the beginning each time rather than continuing down the trail that would lead him to the other side of the park. He had screamed in frustration, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

All it had taken was one glance at his phone background.

He had set it to a picture Richie had sent him of the two of them as teenagers, Richie sitting on top of a picnic table while Eddie sat on the bench. Richie's head had been tilted down towards Eddie while Eddie's had been tilted up towards Richie's. 

Eddie froze. _Has he always looked at me like that?_

He had given up on the run and gone back to his hotel, a plan formulating in his mind. He took a shower and dressed, then sat down with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

He bit his lip and typed out a text, sending it before he could change his mind. _Hey, man, I know you’re sleeping right now but can you call me when you wake up?_

He nearly threw his cup of coffee when his phone chimed with an alert a few seconds later.

**Richie: I’m up.**

_Shit._ With shaking hands, Eddie hit the dial button, and the call connected almost immediately. 

“Richie, what the fuck are you doing up right now?” Eddie demanded before Richie could get a greeting in. “Isn’t it like, 5 AM there?”

“4, actually, but who’s counting,” Richie replied. 

Just hearing Richie’s voice made Eddie’s annoyance deflate almost immediately. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, dude, I’m fine,” Richie replied smoothly. “Never better.”

Eddie had a sneaking suspicion that Richie was lying, but chose not to challenge him on it.

“So what’s up?” Richie added. “Just missed the sound of my voice?”

 _Yes,_ Eddie wanted to say. _Yes, I've missed everything about you._ Instead, he said, "you remember when you told me that if I ever needed anything that I could call you?”

He and Richie had been the last two to leave the Townhouse, everyone else having gone their separate ways earlier. Mike had gone back to the library to begin packing his things and to make arrangements for a new librarian, Stan had been on the first flight back out to Atlanta, Bill had gone back to try to salvage the ending of the film he had been working on, and Bev had given Eddie a knowing look as she and Ben had left for the airport, headed for Ben’s home in Nebraska.

_“So, you’re headed back to New York,” Richie had said._

_“Yeah, I, uh, I have some stuff to take care of,” Eddie had replied._ **_Like get a divorce so I can tell you I’m in love with you without looking like a complete asshole,_ ** _he had thought. “See ya, Rich.”_

_Richie had grabbed Eddie’s hand. “Eddie, wait!”_

_Eddie had glanced down at their entwined hands then back up to Richie’s face. “Yeah?”_

_Richie had taken a tiny step forward._

_Eddie’s heart began to race. He wanted nothing more than to pull Richie down into a kiss, and probably would have had Richie not suddenly dropped his hand. “Uh, I just wanted to say if you ever need anything, anything at all, let me know, ok man? I’m here for you no matter what, no questions asked.”_

_Eddie fell just a bit more in love with Richie in that moment. He smiled softly. "Anything?"_

_"Anything." Richie's tone had then turned joking. "I'd even kill a man for you. Well, another one."_

_Eddie let out a watery chuckle. "Hopefully it never comes to that."_

Eddie was suddenly pulled from the memory by Richie clearing his throat. “Yeah, man, of course I remember that. What do you need? Just name it.”

Eddie huffed out a breath. _Here goes nothing_. “Um, actually, is it ok if… I mean if not it's fine but... can I come stay with you for a while?”

He had barely gotten the entire sentence out before Richie was saying, “Yes. Yeah, absolutely, dude. Of course you can come stay with me, for as long as you want.”

 _Oh thank god._ “Thank you so much, Richie.”

“When were you thinking about coming?” Richie asked.

Eddie pulled up the information for the flight he had booked on a whim the previous evening. “I, uh, I can be on the next flight out of JFK and be at LAX around 11:15, if that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, man, that’s totally fine.” He could hear the hesitation in Richie’s voice as he asked, “Are you sure you’re okay, Eds?”

“Yes, I’m fine," Eddie insisted. "I’ll explain everything when I get there, I promise, I just… I need to see you.”

Richie was quiet for a moment. “I know what you mean.” he finally said. “I’ll meet you at the airport, okay?”

“No, dude, you don’t have to do that,” Eddie protested. “I can just get an Uber. I don’t want to inconvenience you any more than I already will be.”

“I promise you, Eds, any moment spent with you is never an inconvenience,” Richie insisted. 

Eddie bit back the urge to cry. He still wasn’t used to having people who truly cared about him in his life again. “Thank you so much, Richie.”

He cleared his throat. “Now go the fuck to sleep. You’re going to mess up your circadian rhythm.”

“Ok, night, Eds. Or rather, good morning.” Eddie could hear the smile in Richie’s voice.

He chuckled warmly. “Good morning, Rich. See you soon.”

Eddie hung up the phone, grabbed his already-packed suitcases, and rushed to the airport.

 _I’m going to see Richie soon,_ he thought happily.

* * *

The second Eddie spotted Richie waiting for him in the airport he knew he had made the absolute right decision. 

His eyes locked with Richie’s, and Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the look of relief on Richie’s face. “Hey, man,” Richie said as Eddie walked up to him, then stuck his hand out as if to shake Eddie’s. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Eddie replied, then on impulse, he grabbed Richie’s hand and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face into Richie’s chest, breathing in Richie’s scent and letting out a happy sigh as Richie wrapped his arms around him. _Home. I’m home._

Too soon, Richie let go. “Let’s go get your stuff.”

They walked in comfortable silence to the baggage claim area where they each grabbed one of Eddie's suitcases, then Richie led the way back to his car.

Eddie started to feel more and more nervous the closer they got to Richie's house. He stared out the window at the scenery rather than take one look at Richie and fling himself out of the car in his anxiety.

They pulled into Richie's driveway and parked.

"Well, we're here," Richie said.

Eddie turned and looked at Richie in surprise. He had expected a Hollywood mansion, but deep down he knew that that wasn't really Richie's style. Instead, Richie owned a large -- but not overly so -- house that was tucked away in a private neighborhood in the Hollywood Hills. "Wow, Rich, this is beautiful."

Richie shrugged. "Ehh, it's home."

Eddie followed Richie inside, setting his suitcases down in the living room near the stairs. 

"So here's the grand tour." Richie pointed to the sofa. "Living room." Next he gestured toward the kitchen. "Kitchen and dining room, game room and bathroom." Next he pointed up the stairs. "My room, office, and the guest rooms. Take your pick of any of them."

Eddie bit his lip then shook his head. "Thanks again, Richie." 

He picked up his suitcases. "I'll, uh, go get settled then we can talk?" He hated to continue putting off telling Richie about his feelings and subsequent divorce, but he _had_ just been on a plane for the past 5 hours and desperately needed to shower and brush his teeth… especially if everything went according to plan.

Richie nodded. "Sounds good. Hey, you hungry? I'll order in some lunch. Any requests?"

Eddie nodded. "Uh, sushi?"

Richie nodded. "Ok."

Eddie quickly gave him his order, then headed up the stairs.

He placed his luggage in the guest room next door to Richie's then took a brisk shower before changing into a soft pale blue sweater and jeans. He considered putting his socks and shoes back on before choosing to leave his feet bare, then headed back downstairs.

Richie looked up from his phone. "Guh."

"I, uh, I took a shower," Eddie said. "Hope that's okay. I wanted to wash the plane smell off me."

Richie nodded. "Of course."

Eddie sat next to Richie on the couch, pulling one knee up and turning towards Richie. "So I, uh…" he began, fiddling with the left sleeve of his sweater. 

Richie shook his head. "Hey, dude, don't feel like you have to tell me what's going on with you right now if you're not ready. As long as you're okay, that's the important thing."

 _Fuck, I love him,_ Eddie thought. "No, I do, I am. I'm great, actually." He took a deep breath. "I left Myra."

"Holy shit, dude." Richie tilted his head as if a thought had struck him. "Wait, when, like _today?_ "

Eddie shook his head. "Six months ago." 

Richie's eyes trailed down to Eddie's bare ring finger, then back up to his face. " _Six months_? You left your wife six months ago and you didn't tell me?" He sounded hurt.

"I wanted to, Rich, I swear, I just-- I wanted to wait until my divorce was final so I could tell you in person."

He took a gulp of air. "I love you, and it's okay if you don't feel the same, but I wanted to wait until I was divorced in case you _did_ so there wouldn't be anything standing in the way, and if I've made things weird it's fine, we can just forget this whole thing and I'll just go back to New Yo-- _ohhhh._ "

He was cut off by Richie's lips pressing against his own. He moaned into the kiss, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Richie's hair as Richie slid one big hand behind Eddie's neck.

"Fuck, Eds," Richie whispered against his lips as they broke apart. "I've loved you for so long. You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say those words back to me."

Eddie grinned. "I love you. I _love_ you. _I_ love _you._ " He punctuated each statement with a kiss to Richie's lips.

Richie took Eddie's left hand in his own and slid his thumb over Eddie's bare ring finger.

"My divorce was finalized yesterday afternoon," Eddie said in answer to Richie's unasked question. "I couldn't wait any longer to see you, Rich. I had to see you."

He let out a shaky breath as Richie brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed his bare finger. "How long are you planning on staying in L.A.?" Richie asked.

"As long as you'll have me," Eddie replied.

Richie grinned. "Forever, then."

Eddie's heart filled with joy as he leaned in to kiss Richie again. Everything they had gone through, separately and together, had been worth it. He was exactly where he was supposed to be.

_No more running_

_No more hiding_

_No more hurting_

_No more crying_

_No more trouble_

_No more sighing_

_No more falling_

_No more striving_

_No more heartache_

_No more fighting_

_No more feeling_

_Only flying_


End file.
